When Handy met Allstar
by flowerpower71
Summary: A birthday fic for a dear friend of mine. One day while journeying to visit Marina, Handy's smurfarine malfunctions and crashes at the bottom of the ocean. Thankfully Allstar is able to rescue him. But now how will Handy get home? And how will he and Allstar react to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a special birthday gift for my dear friend Witty (Short for LuckyandWitty18)**

**Well he absolutely loves the snorks and Handy is his favorite Snork so when I asked him what he wanted for his birthday, he said he wanted me to write a snorks and smurfs crossover so I did.**

**Now I warn you this is the first crossover story I've ever written and this is also my first time writing for the Snork fandom so please be gentle with me. ^^;**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Snorks belong to Nic Broca**

**Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful summer day and deep in the enchanted forest near the river stood Papa and Handy Smurf. The latter of whom was busy loading the last of the supplies he'd need for his trip inside what appeared to be a smurf sized submarine. (Or smurfmarine I should say)

"Alrighty. Everything is smurfy to go." the handyman smurf smiled.

"Have fun visiting Marina." Papa Smurf said, also smiling. "What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure yet." Handy shrugged. "But probably not until after dinner."

"I see." Papa mused, watching as Handy climbed up the ladder to the smurfarine and climbed in through the opening at the top. Handy poked his head out.

"I'll tell Marina you all said hello!" He promised and disappeared back inside, closing the lid. Papa waved goodbye as the sub roared to life and then began to sink down under the water. 

* * *

Handy had been underwater in the smurfarine many, many times before during previous trips to visit his mermaid girlfriend. Yet no matter how many times he'd done it before he was still always amazed at how beautiful the underwater world was.

Everywhere he'd look he'd see colorful sea plants, brightly colored and strange looking fish and other strange looking creatures. It was...it was all so amazing.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Handy snapped out of his daze from sight seeing and looked around as a bright red light began flashing and a loud beep repeatedly sounded. He looked at the controls and saw the dials and spinners spinning around. Smoke began emitting from them.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" Handy begged trying to get the sub under control. He felt the ship jerk and suddenly found himself going down, down, down, deeper to the bottom of the ocean. He had lost control. The engine had given out.

There was only one thing left to do...brace for impact.

* * *

Meanwhile near the bottom of the ocean, six strange looking creatures played. These creatures were known as Snorks. They were roughly about smurf size and each had brightly colored skin and odd tube looking things on their heads called...well snorks, hence their name. However that's where the similarities ended for each of these creatures were very different.

The first was a male and he had rust colored skin, blue hair and wore a blue colored suit. His name was Junior.

The second little snork was a female and she had pink skin, shoulder length purple hair and wore a red dress, red shoes and had a small red starfish in her hair acting like a hair clip. Her name was Daffney.

The third snork was another male. He had orange skin, no hair, and wore a large yellow shirt with a belt around the middle. His name was Dimmy.

The fourth snork was yet another female and she had light pink skin, brown hair that she wore in pig tails and wore a green sweater and green pants. Her name was Casey.

The fifth snork had light green skin and had a big, poofy dark green afro. Her wore a dark green outfit with a yellow circle in the middle. His name was Tooter.

The sixth and final snork, the unoffical "leader" of the group if you will, had pale yellow colored skin and wore blue pants and a shirt with long blue sleeves, white body and a had a blue star and a red stripe across the middle. His name was all Allstar.

"Over here Allstar! I'm open! I'm open!" Dimmy shouted and waved his arms frantically. The yellow snork grinned and took a deep breath before shooting the ball out of his snork, which zoomed over Juniour's head. Dimmy took off like a shot and went to catch the ball, only to be knocked out of the way by Casey.

"Better luck next time, Dimmy." Casey giggled as she caught the ball with her snork and then tossed it into the net. Tooter and Daffney began to cheer.

"Alright Casey!" Daffney exclaimed while Tooter made a loud trumpet noise.

"Great game guys." Allstar congratulated.

"Yeah, well I still say that ball was out of bounds." Junior sulked.

"It was not!" Casey exclaimed. "Your just a sore looser!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

_PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

  
The snorks covered their ears as a loud sound of a whistle was heard and all eyes fell onto Occy, Allstar's pet octopus. The sea creature was wearing a black and white striped referee's shirt and held a whistle in onetentacle while he put two other tentacles on his hips and impatiently tapped three others on the ground.

"Well it was fun guys but I need to be heading home." Dimmy said. "It's almost dinner time."

"Yeah. I need to be heading home as well."

"Me too."

*trumpet noises*

"Yeah well, I'm tired of being around you losers anyway!" Junior snapped as he swam off. Everyone else rolled their eyes, bid each other farewell and swam off in different directions, heading to their respective homes.

"Guess we better be heading home too, eh Ocy?" Allstar said tucking the ball under his arm and looking at his pet. Occy barked happily and ditched the shirt and whistle and swam over to his owner, licking his cheek.

"I love you too." Allstar laughed and gently pushed him off. "Come on. Lets get home before it gets dark."

And with that the two of them took off. They swam in a comfortable silence for awhile until Allstar noticed how dark it had suddenly gotten.

"Golly, it sure got dark fast huh Occy?" the sporty snork mused. Occy however looked behind him and his eyes widened in horror. He barked and yelped as he tugged on Allstar's sleeve.

"Occy what's the mat..." Allstar trailed off as he looked up and noticed something big and metal looking heading right for them.

"LOOKOUT!" Allstar yelped as he pulled Occy out of the way just as the metal thing crashed onto the ground right where they were standing. Once the dust cleared away, Allstar and Occy got a better look at the...thing.

"What in the snork?" Allstar asked himself as he stared at the thing. Occy suddenly smelled the air and then took off swimming right for the thing.

"Occy get back here!" Allstar said as he swam after his pet. Upon reaching the metal thing, Allstar and Occy slowly began to circle it. Just what was this machine?

A flash of blue caught Allstar's attention and he peeked in through the window. He gasped upon seeing a blue person around the same size and height as him slumped over in his seat, unconscious. "Hey! There's someone in here!"

Thinking quickly Allstar swam around to the sub and looked around frantically for an opening. He eventually managed to find the hatch and half swam, half got sucked in when all the water began to enter the sub. Once inside the yellow Snork quickly spotted the unconscious smurf and swam over, grabbing him.

"That's strange." Allstar mused as he got a close look at the blue thing. "He almost looks like...wait is this a smurf?!"

It was then and only then that Allstar remembered something very, very important.

"SMURFS CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER!"

The yellow snork quickly scanned the quickly filling sub trying to keep the unconscious smurf's head above the water as he looked for something to help the smurf breathe.

"Arf! Arf!" Occy barked and swam over holding a helmet in two of his tentacles.

"Great job Occy!" Allstar praised and quickly strapped the helmet onto the smurf's head just as the water completely filled the sub. Then the two quickly swam out to get help.

**Don't worry, next part will be out soon. :D**

**Hope you guys liked this. Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took nearly a year to update but hey, I said I'd get this finished everntually right? ^^;**

**So I would like to apologize to my friend Witty for taking so long to update this. (and to all of you who were reading this story as well) Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you all enjoy this ending. :)**

**I own none of the characters mentioned in this story!**

The world was spinning as Handy slowly awoken from unconsciousness. He groaned in pain and slowly blinked his blue eyes as he began to remember what had happened to him. His smurfarine had crashed and he got knocked out before waking up here.

But where is here?

The little smurf looked around confused as he looked at all the strange gizmos and gadgets. After a few moments he began to realize that he was in a lab...Why was he in a lab?

"Oh your finally awake"

"YAAAAGH!" the handyman smurf screamed as a strange looking creature popped up in front of him. The creature had purple skin and white hair along with a moustache and glasses. The weirdest thing though was the fact that this creature had a weird tube thing coming out the top of his head.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the purple creature apologized. You've been unconscious for quite some time."

Before Handy could respond he was interrupted by the door opening and in swam a smaller yellow tube creature. "Uncle Galeo are you alright? I heard someone scream."

"That would be our guest." Galeo explained, gesturing to Handy.

"Okay hold the smurf!" Handy spoke finally finding his voice. "Who are you?! How did I get here and where the smurf am I?!"

"Allow me to explain." Gallio began. "I am Professor Galeo and you are in Snorkland. More specifically my laboratory. And you are?"

"My names Handy. How did you find me?"

" My nephew Allstar here came across your sunken water machine and found you unconscious inside. Then he rushed you back here."

Handy was silent for a long time just blinking and letting the information sink in. He raised his hand to try to wipe his eyes but wound up hitting glass inside. That's how he realized that he was wearing a helmet.

Well that explains why he was still able to breathe.

"Are you okay?" AllStar asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah uh...it's just a lot to smurf in."

"Smurf in?" Galeo asked tilting his head.

"Huh? Oh uh, I meant take in." Handy clarified.

"Oh." The two snorks replied in unison.

"So if it's okay to ask...what are you two?" Handy asked tilting his head to the side and looking at the sea creatures.

"Why, we're snorks of coarse!" Galeo explained like it was obvious.

"Snorks?" Handy tilted his head to the side and scratched it only to hit glass. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Your from land right?" Allstar asked swimming over to Handy. Said smurf nodded. "Then what're you doing underwater?"

"I came here to visit my friend, but my smurfmarine suddenly went kaplowey and sank. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here!"

"Well..." Galeo began. It's possible I might be able to fix that contraption of yours, but I'll need some time."

"You mean it?!" Handy asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Of coarse." Galeo the purple snork grinned before turning to his nephew. "Allstar, why don't you take Handy and show him around Snorkland?"

"That's a great idea!" the sporty smurf turned to the blue creature. "Would you like to? It'll pass the time."

The handyman smurf was silent. He has been to the ocean multiple times but had never seen any of these snork creatures before...then again Allstar did save his live, and both he and Gallio seemed very nice.

"Sure!"

"Great! Lets go!" Allstar cheered. "We'll be back later this afternoon Uncle Galeo."

"Goodbye! And have fun!"

And with that the smurf and the snork swam out, off to explore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa..."

That was the sound the smurf made as he looked around Snorkland in awe. The town was full of things called restaraunts and malls. It was a little underwater city.

"You snorks sure have a lot of smurfy things." Handy commented still looking around.

Allstar chuckled a little. "Thanks. It's a pretty neat place to live."

"I bet." the smurf smiled. "So what's it like living underwater?"

Allstar paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well...I guess it's not really that much different than living on land, I suppose. I mean we all have our own families and friends and our own forms of work...though it's not all fun and games here. Sometimes it can get dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Handy asked, blue eyes widening a bit. "How so?"

"Well there are these two creatures, Big Weed and Lil Seaweed. Those two are always giving me and my friends a hard time. Same with Uncle Galeo's brother, Dr. StrangeSnork."

"How so?"

"Trying to take over snorkland."

Handy blinked again, eyes growing even wider. "Oh my smurfness!"

"Yeah..." Allstar trailed off rubbing his neck. "But my friends and I always find a way to defeat them so it all works out in the end." he reassured.

Handy relaxed a bit. "Well that's good."

"What about you? What is it like on land?"

"Well I live in a village with a bunch of other smurfs. There's over a hundred of us all together."

"Wow. Big family." Allstar chuckled.

Handy chuckled. "Yeah. For the most part life is pretty smurfy...except for when Gargamel tries to catch us."

"Gargamel?"

"He's an evil wizard who is always trying to capture us smurfs to eat us or turn us into gold."

"That's horrible!" Allstar gasped horrified.

Handy just nodded solemnly. "Yeah, he's come pretty close a couple of times. But we've always managed to escape."

"Thank snorkness."

So the two continued their tour, even going outside the Snorkland city limits to do more sightseeing. Allstar explaining all about Snorkland and Handy telling Allstar about his life on land. But after awhile...

"Allstar!"

The two creatures looked up where the voice had come from. Allstar grinned seeing the familiar form of his girlfriend swimming over.

"Hi Casey!" He greeted, swimming over to meet her halfway, placing a kiss on her cheek. "What're you doing here?"

"I was heading back to town and I saw you passing by so I figured I'd come over and say hi." the pink snork explained before taking notice of Handy. "Whose your new friend?"

"That's Handy." Allstar explained. "Handy this is my girlfriend Casey."

"Nice to meet you Casey."

"Nice to meet you Handy." Casey waved. "Hey not to sound rude but what are you exactly? You don't look like any snork I've seen before."

"Oh well I'm a smurf."

"A what?"

"A smurf." the smurf explained. "I'm actually from land."

"From land?" Casey asked impressed. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Handy smiled modestly. "Yeah, it is pretty smurfy. I live in a forest with a bunch of other smurfs in a village."

"So what're you doing underwater?" Casey asked, curiously.

"Yeah. You never did explain what you came down here for, Handy." Allstar pointed out.

"Oh well you see I-"

"Shh!" a yellow hand was suddenly slapped across Handy's mouth, silencing him.

"Did you hear that?" Allstar asked looking around nervously.

"Hear what?" Handy asked, how words muffled by Allstar's hand.

_Grrrrrr~_

"That." Allstar gulped.

"That sounded like a..." Casey began to say but trailed off as a shadow fell over her and the others. All three of them turned around slowly and found themselves staring into the cold dead, hungry eyes of a big, red, angry-

"SNORK EATER!"

The snork eater roared with fury and began to charge at the three. Allstar grabbed Handy's arm and then swam off with Casey as fast as they could go.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's a Snorkeater!" Casey explained paniced. "They eat snorks!"

"You don't say?" Handy said, dryly.

"Raaaaawwwrrrgh!" the Snorkeater roared and swam after them.

The chase continued on. Allstar, Casey and Handy swimming as fast as they could but the beast was still hot on their trails.

We can't outswim it!" Casey panted.

"Then we'll have to outsmart it somehow." Allstar mused.

"How?!" Casey demanded.

Handy meanwhile kept silent and looked around at their surroundings. Up ahead he could see two stone pillars. He looked up at the top of one and noticed a large stone...

"I think I have an idea!" Handy exclaimed excitedly. "But I need some help! Casey can you hold off the snorkeater?"

"I can try." the pink snork answered uncertainly.

"Smurfy. When we give the signal, lead the Snorkeater over there. Allstar, follow me!" and with that, the smurf swam off towards the pillar.

"Be careful Casey." Allstar warned as he swam off after his new friend.

"I will!" Casey called back and turned to face the snorkeater, distracting it so Handy and Allstar can escape. "Hey you big bully! Over here!" The snorkeater growled and Casey swam off again, fast.

Back with the boys, they made it to the top of the pillar.

"What's the plan Handy?"

"See this boulder?" the smurf asked pointing to it. Allstar nodded. "Well if we have Casey lead the snork eater through here, at the right moment, we can push the boulder off here and it'll crush the Snorkeater and we can escape!"

"That's brilliant!"

"Thank you. Now help me get this ready."

Once the two of the were in place, the two of them waved Casey over, giving her the signal. The pink female snork then bolted and swam over to them, the snorkeater behind her.

"Get ready to push." Allstar warned Handy.

A few moments late, Casey and the snorkeater swam through between then pillars.

"NOW!"

With as much strength as the two of them had in their entire bodies, the smurf and the snork worked together and managed to push the boulder down the pillar. Down, down, down the boulder rolled and tumbled. It got closer and Handy and Allstar held their breath as they watched it get closer to Casey.

After kicking it into high gear, Casey swam forward and managed to get out of the way just as the boulder came down, crushing the snorkeater.

"We did it!" Allstar cheered. "Handy you're a genius!"

"Aw shucks." The smurf blushed modestly.

"Oh my goodness! Is everyone alright?"

Everyone turned and were surprised to see a small green mermaid with long purple hair swimming over to them.

Handy stared, jaw dropping. "Marina?!"

"Handy?!"

"Marina!" in an instant the smurf was by her side and hugged her tightly. "Marina! I can't believe its you!"

"I saw you being chased by that horrible monster. I swam over to see if I could help." She chuckled. "But it seems like you three got this handled."

"Hi Marina." Allstar greeted as he and Casey swam over.

"Hey." said female snork greeted.

Handy blinked, looking back and forth between the two snorks and the mermaid. "You know each other?"

"Of coarse we do." Marina said, smiling a little. "We're friends."

"Friends?!"

"Yeah. A couple years ago me, Casey and the others were out on an adventure when we wandered into Marina's kingdom. We've been friends ever since." Allstar explained.

"What are you doing here with Allstar and Casey, Handy?" Marina asked.

"I came to visit you, but my smurfarine crashed. If Allstar hadn't found me when I crashed, I'd be a smurfer!"

"Well in that case Allstar, I believe I owe you a thank you." Marina said gratefully, hugging onto Handy's arm.

Allstar smiled and shook his head. "Don't mention it. It was nothing."

Handy smiled to himself and looked at his girlfriend and two new friends. "You know, as scary as the crash had been, I'm glad that it happened. Because if it hadn't I wouldn't have met the snorks."

"Well once you get your ship fixed, now you'll have three friends to visit instead of just one." Casey exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!"

And so the day rolled on, the four of them hanging out and by the end of the day, Galeo had managed to fix Handy's ship just when it was time for him to return home.

And from then on out, Handy and Allstar were the best of friends.


End file.
